villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Cracker
Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family, one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. and a major antagonist of the Totto Land Arc in the anime and manga, One Piece. He also serves as Totto Land's Minister of Biscuit, governing Biscuits Island. Biography Past Sometime during the time-skip, Urouge and his crew entered one of Big Mom's territory. Despite that he managed to defeat another member of the Sweet Commanders; Snack, Cracker managed to force Urouge to retreat. Whole Cake Island Arc While Luffy and Nami were talking to Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, about the homies and Big Mom's power in the Seducing Woods, Cracker appeared inside a biscuit puppet and scolded him for giving information to the Straw Hats while pulling Pound out of the ground. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph attempted to attack Nami and Luffy, but Cracker ordered him to stop and threatened him and the other nearby homies if they attack them. After ordering Randolph to stop, Cracker revealed that his mother sent him to aid his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, because Luffy had defeated Donquixote Doflamingo and would have given her too much trouble otherwise. Cracker then prepares to execute Pound, only for Luffy to counter his attack, forcing Cracker to release Pound from his grasp. Cracker and Luffy then engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly knocked Luffy away with his multiplied his limbs and declared that Luffy had no chance of defeating him. Luffy attacked Cracker but most of his attacks were blocked off by Cracker's shield and manages to slam Luffy onto the ground with his shield. He then attempts to convince Luffy that Sanji would be happier leaving the Straw Hat Pirates and marrying Pudding. However, it angers Luffy and activates Gear Fourth and successfully landing a Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun on Cracker. After Luffy managed to destroy his puppet with another Kong Gun, Cracker emerged from it and nearly slices off Luffy's right arm with Pretzel. He then reveals his true Devil Fruit abilities to Luffy, Cracker then created an army of Biscuit Soldiers as he believed that Luffy can never defeat him. As Luffy attacked the soldiers with Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ, Cracker came from behind and barely missed Luffy's head. The battle between them lasted for eleven hours, with an exhausted Cracker getting stressful at Luffy's strategy of fighting and eating his biscuit soldiers with the help of Nami who created rain to soften the soldiers, which allows Luffy to devour them. Cracker then got amused at the thought of stuffing Luffy until he exploded after he declared he will eat until he defeats him. Once Luffy used another form of Gear Fourth called Tankman: Full Version, Cracker prepared to strike Luffy but when he tried to pierce Luffy with his sword, he got sucked into Luffy's body and was sent flying by the latter while destroying the remainder of the biscuit soldiers. Cracker was soaring in extreme force, flying past the Seducing Woods and destroying some tree homies on the way until he crashed into the Whole Cake Chateau in Sweet City, where he was found unconscious by his siblings Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Related to Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings